


Don't Tread On Me

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Little Brother Mikey [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, Crossdressing, Cruelty, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foot Jobs, Forgiveness, Genderbending, Happy Ending, M/M, Slurs, Taunting, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Georgia grabbed Mikey and pulled him up to her.”Don’t you fucking sass me, you little shit and what the fuck are you wearing?!””Gee, stop, you’re gonna rip my dress!””Dress? Mikey, you’re a fucking guy!”





	Don't Tread On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here is a little one shot that I wrote in October, but did n't get a chance to put up cause on NaNoWriMo. Now that it has been fully betaed by _***MyChemcialFallOutBoyRomance***_ it is ready to make it's debut! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Now, I just have to pour it in the mold and put it in the oven and voila, a beautiful cake for my Frankie!”

Micha hummed as she twirled around the kitchen stirring the cake batter in the bowl. She could just imagine Frank’s face when she brought the cake into school.

_”Wow, Micha, you made this just for me?”_

_”I did, Frankie, Happy Birthday.” ___

__  
_ _

”Hey.”

_”I didn’t know you cared this much about me.”_

_”I do, Frankie, I love you.”_

”Hey.”

_”You love me? I love you too!”_

_”Oh, Frankie.”_

_”Oh, Micha.”_

”Hey…”

_”Frankie.”_

_”Micha.”_

”HEY!”

”What? AHHHHHH!”

”Don’t fucking ignore me when I am talking to you!”

Micha jumped and fell down on the kitchen floor. The batter she was mixing spilled all over the place.

”Oh no!”

”Mikey, what the fuck are you doing?”

Micha looked up and saw her big sister Georgia.

”Gee, you made me spill my cake batter!”

Georgia grabbed Mikey and pulled him up to her.

”Don’t you fucking sass me, you little shit and what the fuck are you wearing?!”

”Gee, stop, you’re gonna rip my dress!”

”Dress? Mikey, you’re a fucking guy!”

Georgia shook Mikey hard and heard the sound of fabric tearing. Mikey fell back to the floor with a huge rip down the middle of his dress exposing his pink lace bra.

”I don’t believe this, a bra too? That better not be one of mine.”

”How could it be, you only wear ugly black ones.”

Mikey mumbled under his breath, but Georgia caught it. She lifted her stockinged foot and shoved it in the middle of Mikey’s chest hard causing him to gasp out.

”What the fuck did you say to me? Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that, you freak!”

”Gee, stop, it hurts!”

”Shut up, you probably like it.”

At that moment the dress that Mikey was wearing slipped up and Georgia saw that he was wearing matching panties…also that he was semi hard.

”Hurts huh? Don’t like it huh? What’s this then, little brother?”

Georgia ran her foot down to Mikey’s crotch and pushed on his silk covered cock.

”Gee…please don’t…”

”Look at you, getting off on this shit.”

”N-No, I’m not!”

”You’re cock is hard and getting harder when I press on it. You like when I step on you!”

”S-Stop it, Gee!”

”No, not till you give up this stupid idea of yours! Wearing dresses when you are a boy and having the idea that anyone is going to want you like this. I hear you jerking off to that Frank guy in your English class. What makes you think he’s gonna give the time of day to a freak like you? I bet he isn’t even gay!”

”H-He’s bi and…”

”Yeah, that means he like boys and girls, not freaks in dresses who can’t decide!”

”G-Gee, please.”

Georgia kept pressing on Mikey’s cock, rubbing it with her stockinged foot pressing down as she ran it up the shaft.

”N-No, you have to, I’m gonna….”

”Gonna what huh, Mikey? Gonna cum from me stepping on your cock? You gonna get off on my foot rubbing you?”

And Mikey couldn’t help it, but something about the materials rubbing against him and the fact that he was a teenager and had a hair trigger, well it wasn’t too much longer that he wasn’t crying out cumming all over his ripped dress and his older sister’s stockings. Georgia kept pressing as he was cumming playing with the head with her toes. Finally spent Mikey collapsed in a heap against the cabinet she had him pinned up against.

”Pathetic.”

Georgia shoved her foot in Mikey’s face.

”Clean it off.”

Mikey was still out of it from the orgasm she gave him that he just opened his mouth and started to suck on her toes. She laughed at him and kept calling him names as tears streamed down his face at his humiliating situation.

”This is why you will never have Frank or anyone love you. You are a pathetic freak that no one cares about. That gets off on his sister stepping on him. What a loser!”

Georgia stepped off him still laughing. Mikey looked down at the fallen batter and all his hard work. The dress he sewed himself cause he had such an awkward frame. The words that his sister dripped on him and suddenly, he was pissed. Georgia wasn’t even paying attention she was so busy laughing at him. Mikey got up and crossed the kitchen to her.

”Shut the fuck up.”

”Excuse me?”

”I said shut the fuck up!”

Mikey grabbed Georgia and pushed her to the floor. She struggled even though Mikey was smaller but he was mostly muscle so he had the upper hand.

”You say all this shit about me, but you deny everything about yourself!”

”What the fuck are you talking about, freak and get off me!”

”Freak huh? You call me a freak when you soaked your own underwear getting me off!”

Mikey grabbed at the crotch of the lounge pants his sister was wearing and shoved his hand up.

”Don’t fucking touch me!”

”Why, so I won’t see how wet you got degrading me? I can feel it.”

Mikey pressed his hand in more, grinding his palm. A gasp slipped from Georgia’s lips as she tipped her head back. He ripped at the seam of the flimsy fabric and saw a huge wet spot where she was leaking.

”That’s what I thought. The truth is, dear sister, that you are just as fucked up as I am. You hate that your breasts are so big. You hate that your best friend is hot in your eyes, but she is straight. You hate that you can’t find someone that accepts you for you, so you take it out on me!”

”Bullshit!”

Mikey shoved his hand against her crotch again, this time moving the cloth.

”Fuck, Gee, you’re soaked!”

”A-Am not!”

”Bet I could just slide right in there.”

”D-Don’t you d-dare!”

”Oh, so you can get me off with your foot, but I can’t do anything to you? Doesn’t sound fair to me, does it?”

Mikey pushed his way forward between her legs. He rubbed his rapidly hardening cock over the soft mound of flesh.

”F-Fuck.”

”Yeah, you want it, tell me you want it, Gee.”

”I-I d-don…”

Mikey pressed forward again and the head of his cock slipped in.

”Fuuuuck!”

Georgia’s head tipped back and her hips naturally pushed forward pulling him in more.

”Shit, Gee, it’s so warm. Never knew it could be this good.”

”Ahhhhh.”

Mikey pulled back and then pushed forward again. He did it again and again till he worked up a rhythm. Georgia wrapped her legs around his waist and Mikey leaned in and gripped her hips.

”Fuck, Mikey!”

Mikey started to fuck her faster and faster. He could feel himself getting closer and closer already. His cock was not ready for this.

”Fuck, Gee, gotta pull…”

Georgia locked her legs around him tight and Mikey lost it. He started cumming and filling her up.

”Why did you…”

”I’m on the pill and I…I wanted you to.”

Georgia started to turn red and look away. Mikey gently turned her face to his.

”It’s okay, Gee.”

”No it’s not. I bullied you. I made fun of you cause I didn’t understand you. I mean you like this Frank guy, but you hardly even know him.”

”I know, I just…it doesn’t matter cause he would never go for me. I mean look at me.”

Georgia did and smiled.

”He’s not good enough for you, Mikes.”

”Micha.”

”Micha. So…do you want to be a girl or…”

”I don’t think so, I just like to dress up and when I do, I like to change my name.”

”I think I can handle that. I’m sorry I ruined your dress. I’ll buy you a new one.”

”You can just buy me new material and I can make another one.”

”You sewed this?”

”Yeah, cause normal women’s clothing doesn’t fit my body.”

”Wow, yeah I can do that.”

”So I guess we should…”

”Oh right.”

Georgia unwrapped her legs and Mikey pulled out. He stood up and then helped her up. They wobbled a bit using each other for balance.

”So was that your first time?”

”Yeah, how was I?”

”Pretty damn good. Just need to work on your staying power.”

”Next time.”

Georgia looked at her little brother and smiled.

”Yeah, next time. Come on, Micha, let’s shower and then I’ll help you clean up before Mom gets home.”

”Okay, Gee.”

The two sisters headed out of the kitchen to the bathroom, their fingers laced in acceptance of each other..

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, requests, and questions you want answered feel free to follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
